La llegada del alicornio
by Dana Rock Shooter
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando una chica fanatica de my little pony le pide un deseo a una estrella y se vuelve realidad? entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

La llegada del alicornio

Era un día de verano tranquilo en un barrio tranquilo y calmado, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz alegre de una cierta chica en una casa grande. Su nombre era Jessica, ella tenía extrañamente el cabello violeta y reflejos en rosa pálido, era una chica de 14 años de edad y era una brony (guau que coincidencia) le encantaba ver en secreto my Little pony: la magia de la amistad. Había logrado tener peluches de twilight sparkle y sus amigas diciendo a sus padres que eran ``muy tiernos caballos´´ y le compraron los peluches y sabanas de la serie.

También había creado un OC de my Little pony, era una alicornio con los colores de su cabello, violeta y rosa, el color de su piel es de color lavanda muy pálido. Su Cutie Mark era una corchea, negrita, clave de sol y un micrófono. Dando referencia que le gustaba la música y el canto.

Cuando estaba en su habitación sus padres la habían llamado cuando bajara, al bajar sus padres le dieron una sorpresa… era un peluche de Fluttershy, ahora su colección estaría completa, así que salió corriendo a su habitación y encendió su computadora para entrar a su twitter especial para amigas como ella. Al entrar se encontró con su amiga leila y encendió el video llamado

Jessica:-hola leila, no me vas a creer…-dijo entusiasmada

Leila:- ¿Qué?-dijo emocionada

Jessica:- ¡Ya tengo el peluche de Fluttershy!-dijo casi gritando

Leila:- ¡ahhh! Ya tienes la colección completa-dijo saltando de la cama

Jessica:- siiiiii ¡no lo puedo creer!, oye ¿ya tendrás tus peluches de las princesas?-dijo nerviosa de la emoción

Leila:- mira-dijo mostrándole dos peluches de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna- ¿tú qué crees?

Jessica:- ¡ahhh! Que increíble, y ¿Cómo vas con tu Cutie Mark?- dijo curiosa

Leila:- aun no se cual es mi Cutie Mark u_u-dijo decepcionada

Jessica:- vamos, anímate, debe haber algo que te guste más, yo tuve la mía cuando empecé a cantar y me gusto después entre a ese formulario para ver a qué talento me parecía y era las Cutie Mark de Vinyl y Octavia. Recuerdas el capítulo de my Little pony donde todas lograron tener su Cutie Mark? Seguro será tan fácil como bailar-dijo animándola.

De pronto leila le llego una idea

Leila:- Jessica ¡eres un genio! A mí me encanta el baile, espérame un segundo – dijo empezando a teclear- listo, mira- dijo mandándole una imagen

Era un OC de una unicornio de piel celeste, sus ojos eran de color celeste y su cabello era rosado con una raya blanca igual que su cola larga, tenia atado a al pelo un moño blanco y unas tiras de tela para sus cascos, su nueva Cutie Mark eran unas zapatillas de baile de color lavanda y las tiras rosadas

Leila:- ¿y…? ¿Qué te parece? Al fin tengo una Cutie Mark-dijo contenta

Jessica:- nada mal, y ¿cómo se llama?-dijo con una leve sospecha de lo que diría

Leila:- bueno su nombre, también como mío como nombre secreto de brony, es Leila Dance, quise darle una parte de mi nombre porque Lyra está ocupado jajá-

Jessica:- jajaja que bueno, el mío es Star Music, no sabía que ponerle así que me elegí ese- dijo orgullosa

Leila:- jajaja claro- en ese momento su madre la llama a cenar- me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a cenar. Nos vemos mañana, adiós

Jessica:- si la mía también, nos vemos mañana y recuerda- dijo preparándose

Leila y Jessica:- Unicornios, pegasos y ponis terrestres, los poderes de la amistad siempre podrán contra el mal cambiar. Jajaja- dijeron las dos riendo

Después de que Jessica se fuera a cenar y se preparaba a dormir fue a su balcón mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

Jessica:- ahhh…- suspiro- como me encantaría estar en Equestria, conocer a las princesas y todas las demás- en ese momento ve pasar una estrella fugaz y cerró los ojos- por favor llévame, a donde más anhelo, lévame a Equestria- dijo mientras bajaba una lagrima de su mejilla y abría los ojos…

En ese momento donde cayó su lágrima empezó a brillar y la empezó a rodear, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a caer hacia un abismo y su cuerpo empezó con un hormiguero y una luz lavanda la rodeaba, después todo se puso negro…


	2. una nueva vida en equestria

Una nueva vida en Equestria

En ese momento Jessica empezó a despertar y su vista mejoraba, ella vio… ¿un arbusto? Cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de algo… ella estaba en un bosque, pero… este tenía algo muy diferente… el bosque era oscuro y los arboles se veían de color verde y marrón muy bonito, y si estaba en lo cierto debía ser el bosque Everfree. Incrédula levanto su mano para encontrar que tenía pezuñas, y el color de su piel era lavanda pálido, se fijo en su espalda y habían dos alas que estaban en sus costados y un cuerno que salía de su frente, también encontró en su costado su Cutie Mark y como cualquier persona transformada en un poni hizo lo más lógico

Jessica:- ¡AHHHHHHHH! –Grito a todo pulmón como la voz real de Canterlot- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy en Equestria! O vaya esto es tan increíble, ahora cálmate Jessica, tengo que ir a ver a twilight y ver si puede contactar a las princesas si es que está la princesa Luna, mejor me apuro- en eso intento pararse pero cayó de cara al selo al ponerse en dos pies- auch, lo olvide a ver, tu puedes, 1, 2, 3, 4, primero pata derecha delantera con trasera izquierda, bien creo que ya lo domine- dijo con pasos ya más controlados

Así ella empezó a caminar y después de media hora llego a las afueras de ponyville, fue cuando se dio cuenta que causaría un alboroto si ven a una alicornio. Mientras pensaba recordó que ella tenía un cuerno

Jessica:- vaya, por un segundo olvide esto- dijo mientras pensaba en cómo hacer un hechizo, pensó que si se imaginaba tener una capa con capucha pasaría desapercibida como una unicornio extranjera- bien hagámoslo-dijo mientras se concentraba y de su cuerno salía un aura lavanda, al instante apareció una capa con estrellas que le llegaba cerca del suelo de color rosado pálido y bordes en dorado con capucha

Jessica:- ¡vaya! Nada mal, siempre quise tener una campera así-dijo al ver su nueva capa- bien debo ir rápido con twilight, es la única que me puede ayudar-dijo decidida- siempre cuando no me vea pinkie pie, con cada nuevo pony que llega hace una enorme fiesta-dijo preocupada

Después de pasar por la entrada se dirigió con un trote ligero a la biblioteca mientras se ubicaba con la esquina sugarcube y la boutique carrusel de rarity. Al llegar a la biblioteca toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que escucho un ¨ya voy¨ desde el interior, después de un rato salió una yegua unicornio purpura quien ya sabía que era twilight sparkle

Jessica:-Oh, ahm, hola lo siento soy nueva aquí y quería saber si sabes en donde estoy exactamente- dijo nerviosa

Twilight:-claro pasa-dijo mientras le permitía el paso- bienvenida a ponyville y… ¿no hace demasiado calor para tener esa capa?-pregunto extrañada

Jessica:-bueno, para serte sincera…yo….-dijo intentando hablar- ahhh…. La verdad es que no soy de este mundo- dijo caminando a un rincón con la cabeza baja

Twilight:- espera un minuto, ¿Cómo que no eres de este mundo? Si pareces una unicornio normal-dijo trotando hacia ella

Jessica:- ese es el problema, mira- dijo dejando caer su capa y deja ver unas alas- soy una alicornio-dijo agachando la cabeza

Twilight:- oh, por el amor de Celestia- dijo con la boca abierta- debo decirle a la princesa sobre esto-dijo mientras galopaba hacia un estante, pero se dio cuenta de algo- ah los siento olvide mis modales soy- dijo mientras iba a hablar hasta que Jessica la corto

Jessica:- twilight sparkle, portadora de uno de los elementos de la armonía, el elemento de la magia quien derroto a Nightmaremoon y trajo de vuelta a la princesa luna y derrotado junto a los demás elementos a discordia, el espíritu del caos- dijo mientras veía que a twilight se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión

Twilight:- ¿Cómo sabes de mí y los elementos y mis amigos?-dijo impresionada

Jessica:- larga historia, oye ¿vas a mandarle a la princesa celestia una carta?-dijo con un toque de risa

Twilight:- ups lo olvide, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Jessica:- en mi mundo me llamo Jessica pero puedes decirme Star Music- dijo mientras se ponía la capa

Twilight:- bien, Jessica digo ¡Star Music!-dijo apresuradamente

Jessica:- no te preocupes, dime por cualquiera de los dos-dijo sonriéndole

Twilight:- ok ahora espera un segundo- dijo mientras se iba a escribir la carta, después de 2 minutos de escribir la carta fue hasta el inicio de las escaleras- ¡spike! ¡Ven necesito que vengas!- grito mientras un pequeño dragón verde bajaba las escaleras

Spike:- ¿Qué ocurre twilight? –dijo al estar en frente de twilight

Twilight:-necesito que envíes una carta a la princesa celestia, es urgente-dijo mientras le daba la carta

Spike:- claro, enseguida- en ese momento escupió fuego verde y las cenizas con el fuego se fueron por la ventana hacia canterlot- listo en unos minutos debe llegarle y twilight- dijo señalando a Jessica- ¿Quién es ella?

Jessica:- oh, hola mi nombre es Star Music un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras le daba la pezuña

Spike:- hola, me llamo spike, el asistente numero 1 de twilight, por cierto ¿eres nueva por aquí? Nunca antes te había visto- dijo mientras la miraba curioso y orgullo de su titulo

Jessica:- si, acabo de llegar a ponyville, me perdí mientras viajaba así que vine hasta aquí-dijo mientras le sonreía

Spike:- ahhh, ya veo bueno me voy a mi cama a dormir un rato, adiós- dijo mientras se despedía

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y twilight fue a abrirla, al hacerlo vio a dos guardias reales con un carruaje para llevarlas a canterlot

Guardia 1:- twilight sparkle, hemos sido enviados para ir con la princesa y el individuo que llego- dijo firme

A esto Jessica se puso nerviosa y se quedo rígida no sabiendo que hacer hasta que twilight la tranquilizo

Twilight:- tranquila, vienen para escoltarnos a canterlot ante las princesas y si quieres puedes dejar tu capa- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Jessica:- está bien- dijo ya tranquila, mientras se sacaba la capa- estoy más cómoda ahora

Cuando ambas salieron los guardias se sorprendieron al ver a la alicornio y mientras pasaba por la puerta le hicieron una reverencia porque seguro era alguien de la realeza. Jessica cuando vio esto levanto una ceja ante esto ya que no podría ser de la realeza por ser una alicornio ¿verdad?

Guardia 2:- discúlpenos, majestad, no sabíamos que teníamos que escoltar a alguien como usted- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza. Ya era cierto, por ser una alicornio la consideraban de la realeza, ¿es que no la pueden tratar como cualquier poni? Parece que no

Jessica:- este va a ser un largo viaje hacia Canterlot- se dijo en voz baja mientras subía al carruaje con destino al palacio canterlot.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Aquí con un tercer cap. Gracias por los comentarios sobre de ir MUY rápido, de ahora en adelante iré leeeento, no tanto pero un poco más lento les agradezco su ayuda.

Sin más preámbulo aquí está el tercer capitulo

No soy dueña de My Little pony

….

Presentaciones reales y explicaciones

Mientras se dirigían a canterlot, el carruaje estaba bastante ruidoso por todo lo que decía twilight

Twilight:- ¡oh! Por celestia es increíble, alguien que fue trasportado desde otro mundo ¡oh! ¿Cómo es tu mundo? ¿Por qué adquiriste la forma de un alicornio? ¿De qué forma eras? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a equestria? ¿Cómo supiste sobre mí y los elementos? ¿Cómo sabes sobre la princesa?-dijo dando saltitos alrededor de Jessica

Jessica:- ¡twilight, calma, una por vez!-dijo tratando de pararla, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ir con las princesas a canterlot y se estaba arrepintiendo de no ir despacio sobre este tema

Twilight:- lo siento, estaba muy emocionada-dijo sonrojándose. A esto los pegasos que llevaban el carruaje y los escoltas se estaban riendo de la escena hasta que twilight les hizo un bufido- ehm, veamos… ¡ah! ¿Cómo es tu mundo?-dijo mas controlada

Jessica:- bueno… no sé cómo decirte, en mi mundo no existe la magia pero si las tecnologías que nos ayudan con nuestra vida diaria, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos rodeados de tecnología-dijo ya respondiendo al menos una de sus preguntas

Twilight:- ¿no existe la magia? Vaya, no podría vivir en un mundo sin magia…interesante… -dijo pensativamente- ¿Qué forma tenias?-dijo curiosa

Jessica:- antes de llegar aquí, tenía la forma de un ser humano, es un tipo de bípedo sin pelo que camina en dos piernas, no tenemos ni alas, ni cuerno, solo tenemos manos que tiene 5 dedos, que por cierto son muy útiles, como no tenemos magia usamos la creatividad para todas las tecnologías que hemos logrado, como por ejemplo podemos volar de un continente a otro por maquinas enormes que nos transportan y etc.-dijo contestando otra de las preguntas de twilight mientras le mostraba con su cuerno un tipo de holograma mostrando cómo eran los aviones

Twilight:- ¡eso es increíble! Entonces ¿Por qué tienes la forma de un alicornio? Y ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí y los elementos? –extrañada

Jessica:- bueno, si te digo la verdad, ¿me creerías?-dijo nerviosa

Twilight:- con lo que me dijiste y me mostraste, te creo-dijo poniendo un casco en su hombro

Jessica:- gracias…. Sobre lo que sé de ti y los elementos, es que en mi mundo existe un programa llamado: My Little Pony: la magia de la amistad. Que está centrado en ti y tus amigas: pinkie pie, fluttershy, rarity, rainbow dash, applejack, sobre como con la amistad que tienes con tus amigas logras vencer a toda la maldad que quiere tomar Equestria, de ahí yo sé como derrotaste a Nightmaremoon con los elementos de la armonía y como venciste a la discordia. En cuanto a mi forma, no lo sé muy bien. Solo sé que tengo la forma de un alicornio que cree y le puse Star Music por que… siempre quise ser una alicornio-dijo con una gran sonrisa- claro el color de mi pelo es igual como lo tenía en mi mundo lo cual nunca supe él porque nací con este color tan raro, pero no le di importancia-dijo finalizando

Twilight:- ¡guau! Eso significa que también eres una dimensión paralela ¡que emocionante! ¡Es increíble que esto realmente este pasando! -dijo dando saltos en el carruaje

Jessica:- twilight…-dijo tratando de llamar su atención

Twilight:- ups-dijo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba habiendo dejo de saltar- ¿sí?

Jessica:-ya estamos llegando-dijo mirando hacia el palacio acercándose

Twilight:- oh, llegamos rápido-dijo mientras se bajaba del carruaje

Jessica: mientras bajaba decidió usar su magia y en un instante su capa estaba alrededor de ella cubriendo sus alas. Cuando volvió a ver a twilight esta le dio una mirada extrañada- ¿Qué? Me arrepentí de no traer mi capa, prefiero tenerla puesta-dijo bajando del carruaje

Twilight:- está bien, será mejor que nos reunamos rápido con las princesas-dijo caminando junto con Jessica hacia la entrada del palacio

Cuando se acercaban, los guardias liberaron el paso e hicieron una leve inclinación hacia las dos yeguas que ingresaban al palacio y recorrían el largo pasillo hacia la sala del trono

Jessica:- vaya, es más grande de lo que imagine, pero… ¿Por qué será que ya he estado antes aquí?-dijo mientras miraba los cuadros y los ventanales adornados con la historia de equestria

Twilight:-mmm, ¿dijiste algo?-dijo deteniéndose

Jessica:- eh, no nada, no dije, nada pensaba en voz alta-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Twilight:- de acuerdo…-dijo no del todo convencida

Mientras seguían caminando por el largo pasillo hacia el trono, Jessica empezó a recordar como pequeños fragmentos de un recuerdo borroso empezaba a ver, como si fuera de una antigua vida que ya vivió en el castillo. Pero decidió ignorarlo al llegar a la ala del trono y ahí estaban la princesa luna y la princesa celestia hablando pero dejaron de hablar al dirigir su atención hacia las puertas donde estaban las dos.

Princesa celestia:-twilight sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, esta es la yegua que me hablaste-dijo caminando hacia Twilight y Jessica

Twilight:- si, princesa celestia, pero ella no es una simple yegua ella me ha dicho que fue transportada de su mundo al nuestro por alguna extraña razón y que ella era un ser humano-dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia junto con Jessica

Princesa luna:-¿humano?-dijo curiosa- he oído algo sobre ellos, son una especie mitológica que antes de mí hermana y yo existían cerca de la tierra de los grifos pero después de que nightmaremoon fuera desterrada a la luna -se estremeció al decir eso pero se repuso- los humanos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, nadie sabe que sucedió con ellos y al final los olvidaron - dijo pensativamente

Twilight:-¡vaya es increíble! ¡También existieron en Equestria!-dijo mientras saltaba alrededor de Jessica.

Princesa celestia:- entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo dirigiendo su atención a Jessica

Jessica:- mi nombre es Star Music, princesa-dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia

Princesa celestia:- es un placer conocerte, ella es mi hermana La princesa luna-dijo señalando a su hermana

Jessica:- un placer conocerla, princesa luna-dijo con una reverencia

Princesa luna:- el placer es mío, Star Music-dijo con un inclina miento leve- Star Music, si puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tiene esa capa? Hace algo de calor para tenerla puesta-dijo mientras con su magia hacia levitar su capa

Twilight quien dejo de saltar intento hablar:- ¡espere! Princesa luna, olvide decirle sobre-corto cuando luna le quito la capa a Jessica mientras esta dejaba ver sus alas

Princesa luna al ver sus alas empezó a recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo al igual que celestia, empezaron a dirigirse hacia Jessica

Jessica:- lo-lo siento princesa, lo pu-puedo explicar-corto cuando celestia levanto una pezuña para pararla

Princesa celestia:- no hay nada que explicar, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos- dijo mientras a ella y luna le empezaban a caer lágrimas- querida primita

Ante esto a Jessica se quedo en shock, simplemente no lo podía creer, ella ¡¿prima de las princesas?!

Jessica: mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos volvió a la realidad cuando celestia y luna la abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos

Princesa luna:- te hemos extrañado tanto, Music Gold-dijo entre lágrimas

Jessica:- esperen un segundo-dijo mientras se separaba un poco y una lluvia de recuerdos le cayeron- ¿pri-prima luna? ¿Pri-prima celestia?-dijo al ver que asentían- ¿Por qué crecieron más que yo?-después de eso se desmayo.

Yyyyyyy? ¿No se lo esperaban? Espero les haya gustado, a partir de ahora Jessica será llamada Music Gold

No podre actualizar mas por que estaré de vacaciones en buenos aires y no sé cuando vuelvo pero intentare actualizar mientras estoy allá

¡Nos vemos! ^^


	4. explicaciones y un nuevo hogar

Holaaaa! Bueno ya he vuelto, lamento no haber continuado antes, cuando mi vuelo llego y llegue a casa estuve ocupada desempacando y otras tareas y al día siguiente me fui a las 9 de la mañana a pasear y nadar y volví a las 12 de la noche cansada u.u y he estado resfriada y ahora estoy un poco mejor, igualmente lo lamento… tonta, tonta…

Pero ya tuve tiempo de hacer este capítulo espero lo disfruten ^^

My Little pony no me pertenece

Explicaciones y presentaciones: parte 2

Después de que Music Gold se desmayara, rápidamente las princesas fueron a ver a su "primita" desmayada.

Princesa luna:- ¡Prima Music!-grito mientras se ponía al lado de ella- ¡GUARDIAS!- dijo usando su voz real tradicional de canterlot- ¡TRAER UNA CAMILLA PARA LLEVARLA AL ALA DE ENFERMERIA DEL CASTILLO!-

Guardias:- ¡si su alteza!-dijeron los guardias unicornios y pegasos antes de salir corriendo por las puertas

En unos segundos unos guardias entraron con una camilla para llevar a Music a la enfermería, cuando se la llevaron celestia se dirigió a su hermana

Princesa celestia:- hermana, tranquilízate-dijo tratando de calmar a su hermana, quien estaba muy agitada

Princesa luna:- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando nuestra prima aparece después de 3.500 años que desapareció cuando nuestro antiguo castillo fue destruido, y ahora cuando estábamos en un hermoso momento se desvanece y ahora está en la enfermería!? ¿¡Como puedes siquiera mantenerte así cuando Gold está en ese estado!?-dijo cuando unas lagrimas estaban cayendo y su cara era una mezcla entre la furia, frustración, impotente, triste, conmocionada… simplemente no podía tener una postura como la de siempre en estos momentos

Princesa celestia:- por que se que Gold no le gustaría ver a su querida prima llorando, yo también estoy muy preocupada por ella ¿recuerdas cuando leíamos un cuento todas las noches cuando no podíamos dormir o estábamos nerviosas?-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas a su hermana y ver como su hermana asentía

Princesa luna:- si… era "los tres caballitos" uno era un poni terrestre que hizo su casa de madera, pero el lobo la hizo volar-dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa- el segundo era un Pegaso que hizo su casa de nubes, pero el lobo también la hizo volar, luego los dos ponis se fueron con el tercero que era un unicornio que hizo su casa de piedra y el lobo no pudo derivarla y se rindió. Y los tres ponis vivieron en la casa de piedra y vivieron felices para siempre…-dijo ya algo más calmado

Twilight, quien estuvo en silencio no sabiendo que hacer decidió hablar:- ¿princesas?- dijo llamando su atención- no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No entiendo nada-dijo con una expresión muy confundida

Princesa celestia: suspiro- mi fiel estudiante, hay algo que debes saber…hace mas de 3.500 años… luna y yo, teníamos una pequeña prima la cual adorábamos tanto... era todo para nosotras, vivíamos muy felices en el antiguo castillo… hasta que un día, el castillo fue atacado por una fuerza destructora y malvada que aun no sabemos quien fue. Creemos que fueron las criaturas que se habían escapado del tártaro fueron los responsables de destruir nuestro antiguo castillo…- hizo una pausa para seguir hablando con la cabeza baja- nosotras peleamos con nuestro ejército para volver a encerrarlos en el tártaro… pero cuando ya estaba por ser selladas las puertas, una criatura lanzo un rayo negro donde luna y yo estábamos con Music Gold detrás de nosotros y abrió una especie de portal muy potente y…-dijo tratando de evitar las lagrimas para lo siguiente- cuando tratábamos de cerrarlo… la fuerza de absorción fue demasiada al estar contrayéndose y… Music Gold se soltó de nuestras pezuñas y fue absorbida para nunca más volver a verla… hasta ahora-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas al recordar todo el suceso que había olvidado

Princesa luna, quien lloraba en silencio continuo secándose sus lágrimas:- después de que ese agujero se llevara a nuestra prima, hubo una gran explosión la cual nos dejo inconscientes y al despertar apenas recordábamos a nuestra prima-dijo secándose más lágrimas

Princesa celestia:- esto fue lo que quedo de ella antes de que fuéramos atacados-dijo mientras hacía aparecer un cofre revelando adentro unos zapatos dorados algo pequeños, un collar de oro como el de celestia con una piedra plateada en el centro y detalles en plateado, finalmente una corona dorada y plateada con piedras de color plateado y una piedra en el centro más grande de dos colores, eran azul y rosa– luna y yo las mandamos a hacer con nuestras especificaciones como un nuevo regalo para Music, para que tuviera algo de nosotras dos como recuerdo de que siempre estaríamos juntas-dijo mientras la volvía a cerrar y la ponía al lado de su trono bajo un cristal seguro

Twilight también se le escaparon unas lágrimas mientras escuchaba la historia una pregunta surgió de su mente:- princesas…-dijo con voz algo temblorosa- si puedo preguntar… si Music Gold es su prima, entonces ¿princesa de que era?-dijo mirando a las princesas ya algo más recuperado

Princesa luna:- Music Gold apenas fue coronada antes del ataque como la princesa Estrella de la música y la armonía de canterlot, ella también nos ayudaría en la tarea de levantar el sol y la luna como la tercera hermana real y co-re gerente de equestria-dijo orgullosa de cómo era el titulo de su querida prima- siempre estaré orgullosa de ese título y creo que debemos devolverle a equestria su olvidada princesa-dijo con una cara de orgullo- también recuerdo como ella se había molestado por el título tan largo-dijo con una pequeña risita

Princesa celestia también con una pequeña risa continúo:- su nombre completo y titulo era Princesa Lady Liara Music Gold artemisa de canterlot, princesa de la armonía y música y tercera Hermana real de Equestria-dijo cuando recordó como su prima le había dicho que ese título era demasiado largo que el de celestia y luna

Twilight, quien estaba mareada por el nombre también se rio:- jajaja ja…ehm lo siento princesas es que… es algo divertido-dijo mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa

Princesa luna:- no debes preocuparte por twilight sparkle, nosotras hacíamos lo mismo para molestar nuestra querida primita-dijo con un guiño

Princesa celestia:- también hubo una vez donde- corto cuando un semental guardia unicornio blanco con melena azul, entro galopando a la sala del trono e inclinándose ante las princesas y twilight antes de hablar

Guardia:- altezas, señorita twilight, tenemos noticias sobre la princesa Music Gold-dijo sacándose su casco

Twilight:- ¿Cómo sabes que es una princesa?-pregunto con la boca abierta

Guardia:- Después de que murmurara algo sobre ser la princesa Music Gold me tele transporte en la sección más antigua de la biblioteca de canterlot-dijo firme

Princesa celestia:- twilight, quiero presentarte a mi comandante de mi guardia personal Silver Force, es uno de mis mejores guardias personales y gran conocedor de la historia de equestria-dijo presentando Silver Force mientras asentía hacia twilight

Princesa luna:- comandante Silver Force ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con nuestra prima?-dijo poniendo una cara seria

Silver Force:- princesa, cuando llegamos a la enfermería vimos un brillo proveniente de la princesa al instante desapareció, cuando los médicos la verificaron ocurrieron unos… cuantos cambios-dijo con algo de nervios- es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos majestades-dijo retirándose con un trote hacia fuera del trono

Twilight:- ¿princesas? ¿A qué se refería?-dijo algo preocupada

Princesa luna:- no lo sabemos, twilight sparkle, pero será mejor que vayamos de inmediato a ver a nuestra prima… hermana, ¿nos harías el honor?- dijo acercándose a su hermana con twilight cerca de ella

Princesa celestia:- por supuesto, twilight, sujétate pues este hechizo es más fuerte que el normal y puede marearte la primera vez- dijo cuando su cuerno empezó a brillar en color dorado y en un instante desapareciendo y volvieron a aparecer en la entrada del ala de enfermería con una twilight algo atontada por el hechizo de transportación

Princesa luna:- lamentamos esto twilight sparkle, el hechizo que uso mí hermana es uno muy complicado que puede llevar a varios ponis al mismo tiempo más rápido y llevar a lugares más lejanos que el normal, nos encontramos al otro lado del castillo-dijo mientras veía que twilight ya recuperada

Princesa celestia:- twilight, luna, vamos-dijo entrando a la enfermería con luna y twilight detrás de ella

Cuando finalmente entraron a la enfermería una yegua poni terrestre las vio entrar y se dirigió ante ellas con una reverencia antes de hablar

Enfermera:- majestades, la princesa liara se encuentra bien, solo tuvo un desmayo pronto despertara y respecto a lo que descubrimos… encontramos que su Cutie Mark había cambiado, no ha cambiado demasiado pero si se notan los cambios. Pronto despertara, se encuentra en la segunda sección a la izquierda, con su permiso-finalizo con una reverencia y se fue a otra sección

Princesa luna, quien no espero mas fue directamente a ver a su prima mientras celestia y twilight la siguieron rápidamente

Cuando llegaron, en la cama se encontraba Music Gold, quien ahora se notaba ligeramente un poco más alta que twilight. También vieron que su Cutie Mark ahora eran notas musicales plateadas con unas estrellas doradas alrededor. También su melena cambio un poco, ahora tenía brillos, como la melena de luna. Pero no se movía tanto como el pelo de celestia

Princesa luna:- es igual que antes…la he extrañado tanto-dijo derramando una lágrima que cayó en la mejilla de Music.

En ese momento, ella empezó a despertar y apenas dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Music Gold:- ¿Por qué son más altas que yo? Siempre quise ser la más alta-dijo levantándose

Princesa luna y celestia: ¡prima!-dijeron mientras se abalanzaban hacia su prima quien quería escaparse de su ``apretado´´ abrazo

Princesa luna:- te extrañamos tanto, primita, paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo derramando lagrimas de felicidad

Princesa celestia:- yo también, jamás volveremos a cometer el mismo error- dijo con lágrimas

Music gold:- yo también las extrañe pero, aquí me hace falta el aire-dijo poniéndose un poco azul

A esto las princesas rápidamente la soltaron y dijeron un rápido:- ¡lo siento!

Twilight:- que bueno que estas bien Music, ehm, digo princesa-dijo con una pequeña reverencia

Music gold, después de recuperarse solo meneo la cabeza:- por favor, no hagas eso, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?-dijo saliendo de la cama

Twilight, con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza dijo:- jajá, sí, claro

Princesa luna:- prima Music, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo algo preocupada

Music gold:- bien, mucho mejor, mientras estuve dormida pude recordar todo, pero aun tengo recuerdos mezclados con otros-dijo con una pezuña en su frente- pero ya se me pasara-dijo con una sonrisa

Princesa celestia:- bien, ahora que estas mejor, será mejor hacer los preparativos para ir a ponyville y presentar a su nueva princesa-dijo con una sonrisa

Music gold:- awww, pero no quiero volver a escuchar ese título tan largo, ¿Por qué ustedes tiene uno más corto y yo el más largo?-dijo con un pequeño berrinche- además, yo quería conocer a los elementos de la armonía-dijo sentándose en el suelo

Princesa celestia:-prima, ¿Cómo sabes de los elementos? Si acabas de llegar-dijo curiosa y sorprendida

Music gold: con una mirada divertida:- de donde me encontraba, digamos, que pude ver muchas cosas en mi estadía en la tierra-dijo cuando de pronto se acordó de su amiga leila-acabo de recordar que tenía mi amiga leila en la tierra, espero se encuentre bien-dijo con un deje de tristeza

Twilight:- tranquila, debe estar bien, quien sabe. Tal vez llegue de la misma que tu lo hiciste-dijo colocando una pezuña en su hombro

Music gold:-gracias-dijo levantándose- será mejor no hacer esperar a mis súbditos-dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la enfermería y yendo hacia el carro

Cuando llegaron afuera, vieron un carro dorado con seis guardias reales pegasos listos para llevarlas a ponyville

Guardia 1:- majestades, señorita sparkle, estamos listos para dirigirse a ponyville-dijo firme

Princesa luna:- muchas gracias-dijo subiendo al carro, mientras las demás la seguían

Cuando ya estaban listos el carro se dirigió directamente a ponyville en un viaje tranquilo. Cuando llegaron, muchos caballos se acercaban hacia donde había aterrizado el carro con las princesas y la alcaldesa estaba cerca de ellas y pidió silencio

Alcaldesa:- damas y caballos, estamos aquí reunidos para ver el resurgimiento de nuestra princesa olvidada, ¡La princesa Liara Music Gold artemisa de canterlot!-dijo señalando a Music quien estaba con una sonrisa tímida cuando los caballos empezaron a aplaudir ante su nueva princesa

En ese momento llego spike quien abrazo fuertemente a twilight y sus amigas también la abrazaron, pero ahora Music gold se sentía algo triste.

Princesa luna y celestia:- querida prima, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No estás contenta de que volverás a gobernar con nosotras en canterlot?-dijeron con sus alas sobre Music

Music gold:- es que, ahora que conocí a twilight y quiero que seamos amigas y también quiero conocer a las amigas de twilight, debo irme con ustedes para retomar mis tareas y gobernar con ustedes en canterlot y ya no podre verlas-dijo con tristeza mirando a las 6 yeguas que tenían la misma cara a las princesas, hasta el pelo de pinkie pie se había desinflado al saber que no podría hacer una súper fiesta de bienvenida a la nueva princesa

A esto a las princesas se le ocurrieron una idea y la primera en hablar fue celestia:-spike, toma nota-dijo mientras spike tomaba un pergamino y una pluma para escribir-

Yo, la princesa celestia y mi hermana, la princesa luna, decretamos que la princesa Music gold permanezca, con sus nuevas amigas para seguir aprendiendo sobre la magia de la amistad y deberá reportarnos sus logros para volver cuando quiera y seguir sus tareas reales en canterlot, hasta entonces permanecerá con mi estudiante, aquí en ponyville-dijo finalizando con una gran sonrisa y las 6 yeguas abrazaban a Music gold y todos los ponis aplaudían

Music gold: - prima celly, prima lulu, gracias. Prometo mandarles cartas sobre mis logros y volver a canterlot y seguir con mis tareas de vez en cuando o cuando sea necesario-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras veía que luna puso una cara de enojo al escuchar que su prima la llamo con ese nombre pero luego se le paso con una cara feliz

En ese momento pinkie pie empezó a saltar y dijo:- ¿saben lo que esto necesita?

Music gold:- oh no, aquí viene-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pinkie pie:- ¡una fiesta!-dijo trayendo su cañón de confeti y una nueva fiesta empezaba…

Fuaaaaaaaaaaa bueno aquí hice un largo capítulo para compensar el tiempo que no lo hice, lamento todo lo que paso es que perdí mi inspiración por estar ocupada en otras cosas pero ya regrese ^^ espero les agrade y espero pueda recuperar mi inspiración

Nos vemoss


End file.
